


Pose

by Tabbynerdicat



Series: Stripesverse [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Behind the scenes of the nude calendar shoot, the spotlight isn't something Dark's accustomed to.
Series: Stripesverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598143
Kudos: 45





	Pose

“Hold that pose.”

Dark gritted his teeth as he clenched his cane nervously, not used to being so exposed. The lights that were trained on him were blinding, and he had to squint to see Will’s figure although he was only a few feet away. The mustached man had a camera out, moving every so often to examine him from another angle- and this was all a bit ridiculous, wasn’t it?

How was a nude calendar supposed to sway the fans to their side?

“Are you quite finished?” Dark asked, eyebrows furrowing as Wilford turned once more, snapping another photo.

“Ooh! Yes, do that again!” Wilford urged, and Dark didn’t know what he’d done to get his friend so excited, but it seemed that even the disappointment on his face couldn’t dampen Will’s spirits.

“Do what?” Dark asked lowly, seeking clarification before his last nerve was hit. “Glare at you like I want to choke the living daylights out of you? Is that what you want?”

“Exactly!” Will chimed, smiling inexplicably wide at Dark’s empty threat. “There it is! Now hold still...”

“This is foolish, Will.”

“I’ll have you know that my ideas are _always_ brilliant,” Wilford challenged him, taking one more picture of Dark from behind. “It’s just that _you’re_ such a stick-in-the-mud that they don’t get executed well. Now, I want you to lean over and act like you’re not even trying to look good.”

“You are insufferable.” Dark muttered under his breath, though he couldn’t say no to the man who’d helped him so much already. He didn’t know where he’d be if Will hadn’t found him all those years ago, but as much as his ideas drove Dark insane, it was more comforting than not to have someone familiar around in this unfamiliar world.

“I’m _creative_.” Wilford corrected, adjusting Dark’s blazer so that it barely even covered him. “And _this_ thing is ruining my vision.”

“It’s the only thing keeping my dignity intact, so I’ll _thank_ you to leave it be,” Dark huffed, tugging the blazer back down and swatting Wilford’s hand away.

“But you don’t understand!” Wilford exclaimed dramatically. “Imagine it- rose bushes, and- and a graveyard! Or an old Victorian mansion in the background! Things that will get them to swoon and sigh, they’ll go _crazy_ for you.”

“Will-”

“And- we could get their pity vote, too!” Will said gleefully. “Give you a bit of makeup, make you look fresh again. Remind them that you’re a victim of his crimes, and- oh, Damien, don’t you see how perfect this is?”

“It’s. Dark.” Dark scowled, clenching his fist in the fabric of his modest covering. “And I’m no _victim_. I will take _everything_ he holds dear, and turn it against him until he feels the pain he’s wrought upon us... I will be the victor of this petty little game, Will, regardless of what the fans think. I don’t _need_ their _pity_...”

“Well, it couldn’t hurt to have it anyway.” Wilford huffed. “Oh, whatever- just find an aesthetic and commit to it, then. Boring old fart...”

After several more probing statements from Wilford, Dark finally relented and let him direct the shoot. Needless to say, the rose bushes and the makeup really did wonders to sway the fans to their side. Though of course, Dark would never give Will the satisfaction of hearing him say it aloud.


End file.
